


[Art] Bone of the Father (Blood of the Enemy)

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Hariana Potter doesn’t exist. Not anymore. Dark Magic Rituals that call for “bone of the father” and “blood of the enemy” have side effects when that “enemy” is a living Horcrux.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: gift art for others [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	[Art] Bone of the Father (Blood of the Enemy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). Log in to view. 



> On tagging, I've always wondered. Since this is art do I tag similar to the written work it's based on or just what I have? Idk.
> 
> This also took a lot of time and is one of the most complicated Fan Art I have ever made. I love it. Inspiration hit me like a fist to the face and I had to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr


End file.
